Never Forget, Part I
by VeggieTales Gal
Summary: My name is Hershel Layton. In this I write about my relationship with my true love, Claire... What she meant to me...
1. Getting to Know You

Chapter I: Getting to Know You

_Monday, September 4th, 1911_

When I first saw her, I knew that she was beautiful, but that's not what attracted me to her. What made me want to know her was her kind, inviting, warm smile. So, there I was: 19-years-old, a first-year at Gressenheller University, plucking up to courage to talk to this lovely young woman.

Just then, as luck would have it, the young woman tripped over her long shoelaces, and fell the ground, dropping all of her things. Her books, her bag, her pencils, everything! "_Here's your chance, Hershel!_" I thought, and I cantered over to her. When I reached her, I knelt down, and helped her pick up her things.

"Thank you, sir," the lady said. We had picked up all her things, and we were now putting them in order. "You're really kind. Most people would just leave me to pick up my things, but you're different. You have the makings of a true gentleman. Oh! I'm rambling again! I tend to do that…"

I just laughed, and said, "You're too kind. And, it was my pleasure. But please, just call me Hershel. My name is Hershel William Layton. What's your name, dear?" ARGH! I had called her, "dear"! Curse my habits! Now she'll think I'm weird…

"Going for the full name, are we? I like that, for some reason. It shows how open a person is. Alright then, my name is Claire Serenity Kori. And again, I appreciate your help. Are you a teacher here?" Claire thought I was a TEACHER? Did I really look that sharp?

"Actually, I'm only 19. This is my first year here. But, I'm flattered by your assumption, Miss Kori," I said. Actually, I was extremely flattered. I just didn't want to seem vain. I liked this girl a lot, so far.

"You're ONLY 19? Wow! You just look and seem so intellectual, I assumed you were much older, Hershel! Oh, and, please; just call me Claire," Claire said. "Oh! We're going to be late! I'd better get to Dr. Schrader's class! Sorry for wasting your time!" Claire started running off, until…

"WAIT!" I cried. Claire stopped dead in her tracks, and turned around. "I'm heading to Dr. Schrader's, too. Let's go there together, Claire." Claire smiled at me, and nodded in agreement, and I walked over to her.

As we walked to class, we talked a little bit about our likes and dislikes, our families, our friends, and just basically got to know each other a little bit. Well now; only 5 minutes into the school-day, and I was already expecting a great year!

"So, Claire… What are you hoping to be when you graduate?" I asked. I was genuinely interested in this little tidbit of information. To be honest… I wanted to know everything about her. I wanted to be best friends with her.

"I want to be a scientist," Claire said. "My highest marks in school were always in science, and I just find it so interesting!" Claire seemed to light up when she said this, and I just knew that someday, she'd be remembered in the world of science as a hero. "What about you, Hershel?"

"Hm? Oh! I'd like to be an archaeologist and/or a professor of archaeology at this university. Archaeology… The things we learn through archaeology teach us about the past, so that it will help us with our future. That's probably why I like it so much." I smiled as I said, "our future". We finally reached Dr. Schrader's class, and just in time, too! The bell rang right when we got there!

"Better hurry to a seat," I said, opening the door for Claire. Claire smiled at me as she entered the classroom, and I followed her in. I then noticed that the only two seats left were directly beside each other.

"Sorry we're late, Dr. Schrader!" I said as Claire and I sat down… right beside each other. I looked around the classroom, and saw that there were first-years, second-years, and third-years in the class. Most of them were bored out of their minds already.

"Hershel! Hello, my boy!" Dr. Schrader said, happy to see me. I was happy to see him, too! You see, back when I was in grade school, Dr. Schrader was my mentor. I claimed that I was his apprentice (he always denied it, though). And now, he was one of my professors in university!

"We were just about to do the attendance. You are excused," Dr. Schrader said jokingly. Then, he took up the attendance. Among the students were Clark Triton, Brenda Loveheart, Dimitri Allen, Paul Deus, and, of course, Claire and I. I already knew Clark Triton and Brenda Loveheart. Those two have been dating for years.

Suddenly, I felt paper touch my hand. Claire had written a note! I took a look at it; it had Claire's contact information, and a little note from her, saying, "Let's be friends!" I wrote her contact information on my arm, wrote MY contact information on the note, and wrote another note, saying, "I thought we already were!" Claire read it, and we chuckled silently. Little did I know that our friendship would grow to be something much more…


	2. The Slave of Duty and of Love

Chapter II: The Slave of Duty (And of Love)

_Friday, November 24th, 1911_

Needless to say, Claire and I became best friends. We did pretty much everything together! I had decided to take up a science class to better my comprehension in science. Claire helped me out with some confusing bits, but I was generally doing well. Claire and I had lunch together on school days; we laughed at the cheesy love letters that Claire got from her two secret admirers; we both signed up for the drama club… we even went to church together! Many people were surprised that we weren't dating!

However, by the middle of November, I started noticing that I got butterflies where I was with Claire. I could hear my heartbeat, and my temperature climbed. I soon realized that I was falling in love with my best friend. …I was falling in love with Claire. However, I kept my emotions to myself. I did because if she didn't love me back, it would be too awkward to ever spend time with her ever again.

One time, we had just sat down to have lunch in the cafeteria, when some of the girls called Claire over to have lunch with them. I would've been totally OK with that, but… Well… "Can Hershel come, too?" Claire asked them. I tried to tell her that she could join them through gestures, but she wasn't looking at me. The girls told her that it was girls only. "Then I'll pass," Claire said, and start to eat her lunch.

"You don't HAVE to sit with me all the time, you know," I said. "You're welcome to sit with other people. My feeling won't be hurt." I was worried that I was restricting Claire; not allowing her to express her feelings.

"I know I don't," Claire said. "But I WANT to sit with you, Hershel," Claire laid her left hand on my right hand, and smiled at me, saying, "You're my best friend at Gressenheller, Hershel. You're the best friend a girl could ever want." I blushed at this statement, very flattered. I loved Claire, and I was glad that she wanted to spend time with me.

This little event happened on the day of the auditions for the university play that would be performed in May (it was near the end of November at the time). Drama Club took place twice a week right after the schoolday ended. As I said before, Claire and I were both in the drama club, so we walked there together.

"I can't wait to find out what we'll be performing!" Claire said. We had no idea what play Mrs. Ladle, the organizer/director of the drama club, had picked out for this year, so our auditions had to be chosen wisely. I personally hoped that the play would be an operetta of same sort.

Claire and I finally reached the auditorium. I opened the door for her, let her enter, and followed her. We took our seats hear the front, and waited for our instructions. Everyone seemed to be excited for the auditions and for Mrs. Ladle to tell us what we were performing.

Finally, Mrs. Ladle walked up onstage, and said, "Hello, everyone! Before the auditions start, let me tell you what we're going to be performing!" Everyone cheered when she said this. "Drumroll, please!" she said. Since Mrs. Ladle had asked the senior university band to help with the auditions, there was someone there that could give an ACTUAL drumroll. "We shall be performing…" Mrs. Ladle said, and after a dramatic pause, "The Pirates of Penzance!"

Most of us cheered, some gasped in shock, and a few of us booed. Claire and I were among the ones that cheered, as well as Paul Deus, who was also a part of the drama club. Oh, and, Dimitri Allen, as well.

"Now, let the auditions begin!" And they did! Most of the auditions were wonderful, but a few… well… were not. I particularly enjoyed Paul's. While his speaking voice might say otherwise, he has a wonderful singing voice. Then, it was time for Claire's audition.

"Miss Kori! You're up!" Mrs. Ladle said. As she got up, I wished her good luck. I didn't know what she was performing, but the band did. When she got up onstage, the music started playing, and she started singing this year's No. 1 Hit: Some of These Days by Sophie Tucker.

"_I should've known!_" I thought. Claire was always up-to-date on the latest and greatest, and, as such, this was her favourite song, too. Claire sang the song so beautifully. She sang it MUCH better than Sophie Tucker! I was completely enchanted.

"_Some of these days,  
You'll miss me honey!  
Some of these days,  
You'll feel so lonely!  
You're gonna feel so lonely  
You're gonna miss my huggin',  
You're gonna miss my kissin'.  
You're gonna miss me honey when I'm far away.  
I feel so lonely, just for you only.  
You know honey, I've let you have your way!  
And when you leave me,  
I know t'will grieve me  
Gonna miss your little baby,  
Some of these days!_"

I didn't want the song to end, but it did. Claire got a huge round of applause, and I made that I clapped the loudest. "That was exceptional, Miss Kori!" Mrs. Ladle said. "I truly never knew that you could sing with such emotion! Well done!"

"Thank you," Claire said with a smile, and she walked off the stage, and went back to her seat. When she sat down, I gave her a big hug, and said to her, "Claire, that was truly the most beautiful thing I have ever heard. I'm completely certain that you will get the part of Mabel."

"Mr. Layton, you're up!" Mrs. Ladle said. I was very nervous for this. As I got out of my seat, Claire now wished ME luck, and I walked onstage. The music started playing, and I started singing one of my personal favourites: Let Me Call You Sweetheart by Peerless Quartet. It was last year's No. 1 Hit, and it sort of reminded me of Claire. I sang it as well as I possibly could. All the while, I kept looking at Claire. She was smiling.

"_Let me call you, 'Sweetheart,' I'm in love with you.  
Let me hear you whisper that you love me too.  
Keep the love-light glowing in your eyes so true.  
Let me call you, 'Sweetheart,' I'm in love with you._"

When the song ended, I heard a deafening roar of applause, and I took a bow. I was glad that I did this well on my audition. I took a look at Claire, and she was grinning and clapping like a little schoolgirl. I felt myself blush a deep red.

"Mr. Layton! You did as well as Miss Kori!" Mrs. Ladle said, clapping as well. "Again, the emotion was unbelievable! In my opinion, this song is ridiculously hard to sing with that much emotion. Plus, this is a song for a quartet, and you sang it solo! You are a very good singer, Mr. Layton. You may take your seat."

I walked off the stage, and went back to my seat. When I got there, Claire got out of her seat, and gave me a crushing hug. "You were incredible, Hershel! You really deserve to be Frederic. And I'm not just saying that because you're my best friend. I REALLY mean it." This praise meant the world to me. I was so incredibly happy about this…

_Tuesday, November 28th, 1911_

At the next Drama Club meeting, we found out what parts we got. THIS was the true test of our skill. Everyone was truly on the edge of their seat, including myself and Claire. "I hope that you get a really good part," I said to Claire. She smiled at me, and gave me a little hug.

"Alright, everyone! Here are the results!" Mrs. Ladle said. Everyone cheered their heads off at this statement. "Here we go…" Mrs. Ladle said. She started to name the parts, and who got them. She started with the chorus, and moved her way up the ranks of the parts. Dimitri got the part of the Sergeant of Police (Ooh, I LOVE that part!), and Paul got the part of the Pirate King. Suddenly, there were only two roles left: Frederic and Mabel. That's when Claire and I noticed…

"We don't have scripts…" We said this in unison, like we had thought of it at the same time. Then, we slowly turned our heads to face each other, mouths agape in wonder. "Wait a second…" we said in unison.

"Mr. Layton and Miss Kori, I must say," Mrs. Ladle said, "First-years getting the lead roles in the annual university play is completely unheard of. However, you two… You two are exceptional singers and actors. I see incredible promise in you two. That's why… That's why you two are the parts of Frederic and Mabel."


	3. Shall We Dance?

Chapter III: Shall We Dance?

_Tuesday, November 28th, 1911_

To say that we were ecstatic would be simply an understatement. We were so happy! I mean, here we were, our first year at Gressenheller University, and we were chosen to play the lead roles in such an incredible operetta as The Pirates of Penzance. It was one of the best moments of my entire life. I was so happy that I would be able to play opposite, as Frederic would say, "the girl I adore!"

Claire squealed in excitement and gave me a huge, startling hug. I was unprepared for this, so I stumbled backwards, wide-eyed, and eventually hugged her back. Everyone was clapping, and I heard someone jokingly yell, "KISS!" Claire just laughed. She was always like that. I, however, was very embarrassed.

As I walked with Claire over to her residence, we looked over the scripts we received from Mrs. Ladle. "Your lines are so incredibly funny! Frederic is such a funny character," Claire said, laughing at some of the lines I had. I agreed; Frederic was VERY funny. "I always loved Frederic; and the fact that you're Frederic and I'm Mabel!" She struck a dramatic pose, and said, "IT MUST BE FATE!" I laughed… very hard.

"Mabel is very funny, too!" I said. "Such as when she keeps on cutting Frederic off with her singing when he's trying to get her to kiss her." I was so incredibly excited for Friday, May 17th, 1912, which was the opening night for the play. "You know, I really think they picked the right person to play Ruth, who is, as you know, Frederic's very old nursery maid and his first love before Mabel. Poor Miss Wyome… She's so… plain. But, I shouldn't speak so."

"I agree," Claire said, nodding sadly. "I feel so sorry for her. Perhaps we should try to befriend her. She seems really nice, and you're so good at making the ladies feel special, perhaps we can reform her." I blushed when she said this. I hoped that I didn't seem like a ladies man. "Oh, you're not a ladies man!" Claire said when she noticed my expression. "You're just so gentlemanly!" Phew…

"Well, here we are," Claire said as we approached the doors of her residence. "I'll see you tomorrow, Hershel," she said, giving me a hug. I smiled and hugged her. When we finished hugging, I opened the door for her. "Thank you," Claire said, walking in. "Good night."

_Wednesday, November 29th, 1911_

"The Winter Formal for first-years, second-years, and third-years is coming up in just two weeks!" Dr. Schrader announced with a grin on his face the next morning. Everyone cheered when they heard this. The Winter Formal was supposed to a very important affair at Gressenheller. It was basically a prom, and each year, there was a different theme for dress. One year, they were supposed to all dress up as brides and grooms, and another year, they had to dress casually.

"What's this year's theme?" one student called out. Oh, yes! I forgot to tell you: Dr. Schrader and the Student Council organize the whole thing. I think that they do a very good job, especially since the students on the Student Council are very serious and Dr. Schrader is in his 40's. Claire and I were very excited to hear what this year's theme was ourselves!

"This year's theme is..." Dr. Schrader said. "Costume Party!" There was a huge round fo applause. A Costume Party! What an incredible idea! "Now, for all of you who don't know how the Winter Formal works, I'll explain," Dr. Schrader said. "You're basically set up on a blind date. The men take a number from this box," Dr. Schrader pointed to a blue box, "And the ladies take a number from this box," Dr. Schrader pointed to a pink box. "On the day of the Formal, you have to find the person that has the same number as you, and he or she is your date for the night!

"However, this year, since it's a Costume Party, you have to silently show your number to one me, and I'll give you a slip of paper. On that slip of paper is written what you need to dress up as. Some costumes will be easy, and some will be hard. I'm sure that you'll be able to manage, though. Or, if it comes right down to it, you could always borrow a costume from the drama club!

"Then, there are the King and Queen. At the Formal, everyone must vote for the two people who pull off their parts the best. The two people that win are named the King and Queen, and they must dance the Final Waltz together. So, that's basically it. Any questions? Or shall we get started?"

Everyone wanted to get started, so that's what happened. We were each called up individually, and we all took a number. Claire was called up right before I was, because she's right before me on the student list. The student list goes in alphabetical order, you see. Claire Kori. Hershel Layton. I watched Claire as she took her number, showed it to Dr. Schrader, got the part she was playing, and went back to sit in her seat.

Then, my name was called. I went up, and picked my number. 10! "_I wonder what part I'll get..._" I thought as I walked over to Dr. Schrader. I showed him my number, and when he saw it, it was easy to see that he was trying desperately not to laugh. Obviously, my partner had already been chosen, and I was in for a surprise. Then, I got my part. "_The part of the Prince, eh?_" I thought as I walked back to my seat.

"What part did you get? I'm not telling!" Claire and I said in unison. The whole room was in utter chaos. It was loud, girls were squealing, boys were laughing, and some people were silent. What was a little more laughing going to do? So, Claire and I started laughing. "I'm really happy about the part I got," Claire said. "I can't wait to find out who my partner is. Who knows? Maybe you're my partner! After all, we ARE Frederic and Mabel."

I nodded, smiling. What if Claire WAS my partner? "Oh, Claire," I said, "Would you like to practice lines with me? Sure, the play is in May, but it never hurts to get an early start." I was really excited for the play in May. I was going to put on my best performance!

"That would be lovely, Hershel!" Claire said. "I was actually going to ask you the same thing. Maybe we could get Mrs. Ladle to play the piano for us as we practice." That would be a great idea! Mrs. Ladle loved to play piano, so I knew that she would love to help us out.

"I'll ask her after we're released," I said. "So, shall we meet up in the auditorium at, say... 6:00? That way, we'll have time to get supper and go over our lines once or twice." I was really excited to be practicing with Claire. It was such a wonderful feeling, knowing that I was going to share the lead with my best friend and... the object of my affection.

So, that exactly what happened. And every day after that, even when Mrs. Ladle was busy, as long as we were free, we'd go to the auditorium at 6:00 and practice our roles in The Pirates of Penzance. We had such fun! I feel like we grew closer than ever before because of The Pirates of Penzance. Closer than I ever imagined...

_Friday, December 15th, 1911_

Finally! The day of the Winter Formal had come! I was to find out who my partner was, and I was to dance with her until it was time to go. I had my costume on (I was dressed up like a 19-year-old version of our current monarch, King George V, when he was only the Prince), I had a bouquet on flowers for whomever my partner was, and I was ready to go!

As I walked over to the university, I saw many people in costume. I saw a young lady dressed as movie starlet, I saw a man dressed as a Circus Ringleader... Wait a second... That was Paul! Paul as a Circus Ringleader? I couldn't help but laugh. Then, I saw Brenda Loveheart dressed as Queen Titania from Shakespeare's A Midsummer's Night Dream. She looked lovely. I wonder who her lucky partner was. However, no matter how hard I looked, I couldn't seem to see my partner or Claire. "_They must already be inside,_" I thought.

Once I reached the gym, which is where the Winter Formal is being held, I started searching for a Princess. I looked at every single girl in the room, but I just couldn't seem to find her. Finally, I spotted her. She was wearing a lovely, but simple, pink dress. It was made of cotton and silk, and it had long sleeves that didn't cover her hands, but flowed down to her knees. Its waistline, just above the hips, was a beautiful, curving gold pattern. And then, there was her tiara... It was made of silver, and I couldn't wait to see the front of it, since I was behind her.

I walked up to her, and said, "Excuse me, are you the Prin-" I stopped abruptly, for I could now see her face. It was... Claire! Claire was my partner! "_I am the luckiest man in the world!_" I thought, grinning ear to ear. "Hello, Princess Claire. I am your Prince Charming, here to sweep you off your feet." I said jokingly, giving her the flowers.

"Hershel! You're my partner!" Claire exclaimed, taking the flowers and gave me a big hug. "Thank you so much for the lovely bouquet!" She was obviously very happy. "This is so perfect! I'm so happy that my best friend is the Prince. And, I see that you're His Majesty, King George V. Good choice!" I was still grinning ear to ear. I was so excited! I knew that this was the day that I would ask her out on a date.

"Well, Claire. Shall we dance?" I asked when we finished hugging. I held out my hand, and she took it. We walked onto the dance floor, ready to have an incredible evening. The first dance we danced was a Waltz, accompanied by a slightly sped up version of The Swan. This gave me a chance to see who people were paired up with.

Clark and Brenda were partners, and they were King Oberon and Queen Titania. Paul was paired up with Wyome, and they were a Circus Ringleader and his lovely assistant. Wyome was stick-thin, and she had a plain face, but she looked lovely, pretty even, in her costume. Paul didn't seem entirely pleased, but he just grinned and bore it... in his own, erm, serious way. Dimitri was dressed up as a, "Heartthrob," as some people would say, and his partner was the girl dressed up as a movie starlet that I mentioned before.

Claire and I had so much fun dancing. She was so graceful, and I did my best to keep up with her, since she was a better dancer than me. Claire didn't seem to mind, though. She was just happy to be dancing. She was smiling at me, and I was dazzled. I wanted to ask her out, but I just couldn't seem to find the right time, or the resolve, even.

Suddenly, the music stopped, and Dr. Schrader walked up onto a platform that was set up for announcing. He tested the microphone, and the noise died down when he was heard. "Alright, the votes have been cast for the winners of the titles King and Queen!" Everyone cheered, excited to hear who had won. "And the winners are... Hershel Layton, and Claire Kori!"

"WHAT?" Claire and I cried, shocked beyond belief. "_Oh my goodness Claire and I won the titles King and Queen and now we have to dance the Final Waltz together and I'd better not mess up because if I mess up I'll never be able to face her!_" I thought quickly, panicked. Claire, however, had hugged me, but I hadn't noticed yet. It was only after she pulled her arms away that I realized that she had hugged me. "Oh, sorry!" I said, still panicked.

Suddenly, people were basically making a circle around us, and somehow, Claire and I ended up back-to-back. Then, as they moved closer, we backed up and backed into each other. "Sorry," we whispered in unison, waving nervously to the crowd. I then smiled, and knew that Claire was smiling too. Then, my right hand touched her left hand (we were still back-to-back), and those hands eventually became entwined. You know how you clasp your hands together, with your fingers on one hand between the fingers on your other hand, vice versa? That's how our hands were entwined.

"Well, I suppose we should dance the Final Waltz now, shall we?" I asked, walking over to face her. Claire nodded, and I took her hand, and put my other hand on her waist. She put the hand I didn't have on my shoulder. The music started, and we began to dance. And did we ever! I felt so energized, so alive! I needed to be, or else my stamina wouldn't hold out until the end of the song! "_Thank goodness for the stamina I gained through fencing,_" I thought.

We danced perfectly all the way through. It was like a dream... I felt like I was floating, I was so happy. Claire was giggling all the way through the dance. It was so wonderful... Once the song ended, and I was sad when it did, there was colossal round of applause. It was such an incredible feeling. I was so happy... "_Ask her out on a date right now, or else, Hershel,_" my conscience told me.

"Um... Claire?" I said nervously. Claire looked at me, nodded, and smiled. "Would you... um... consider... joining me for... um... m-maybe lunch? A-After church maybe? I-I mean, I'm OK if you don't, but-" Claire put her finger over my mouth, smiling devilishly. She knew what I was asking, and she had an answer!

"Hershel, of course I'll go on a date with you!" Claire said. She took her finger off of my mouth. "In fact, I have to confess something... If you hadn't asked me tonight, tomorrow I would have told you, 'Hershel, we are going on a date tomorrow, and that's that!' So, where are we going?" That... was a good question. "_Darn it all, Layton, you didn't pick a place to eat!_" I thought.

"It's a surprise! Tomorrow, right after church, we are going to walk over to where lunch is being served. I'll pay for the meal." So, it would have to be near the church. "Then, afterwards, we'll walk down the River Thames, and... talk, basically. Does that sound good?"

"That sounds lovely, Hershel!" Claire said, hugging me. Claire, as you can tell, is a very huggy person. VERY. Huggy. Person. I was so excited for our date on Sunday! It was going to be my first date with Claire. As Frederic would say (or sing, rather), "Oh, joy unbounded! Oh, sweet relief! Oh, rapture unexampled!"


End file.
